Dia'sha
Commander Sandstrike, also known as 'Shas'ui Vior'la Or'es Dia'sha ', is one of the main commanders of the Six Blades Hunter Cadre. Dia'Sha is seen by many as the leader of the Cadre, even though she shares leadership with her fellow Commanders. Her subordinates see her as a master of combat, and a powerful leader, having extensive training under the Farsight Enclaves in both hand-to-hand combat, along with ranged training and battle tactics. She continues to bring honor and glory to the Enclaves, as well as to the people who follow her. History Born in 075.M42 into a family of fighters, Dia'Sha was raised as every other child of the Fire Caste was; to be a soldier. During her youth, she studied the teachings and philosophies of Aun'Shi, and focused on the tactical prowess of Longstrike and Darkstrider. However, she never saw individuals such as Shadowsun or Aun'Va as truly powerful, often doubting their efficacy on the battlefield. During her time on Vior'la, she trained and honed the rest of her skills before she was finally sent into battle. Along the way, she made an unlikely friend in the Pathfinder Fral'kir, who saw her more as a pest than as someone worth respecting. The two fought through multiple campaigns together, until it became time for Dia'Sha's eventual promotion to a Fireblade. When she was given the opportunity to select her troops, she filed for Fral'Kir to be made Shas'ui of his own unit of Pathfinders, and to be paired with her troops, an action he saw as both noble yet emotionally naïve. Her battle record stayed true throughout her service to the Empire. Numerous victories adorn her record, however she is not without numerous defeats as well. Though she strove for excellence, and to bring honor to the Empire, she sometimes put her emotions above her own tactics, which would often lead to casualties. This is what eventually caused her to be made a partner in the chain of command, with a second Commander being added into her unit in order to assist in keeping things in check; a Battlesuit pilot named Shiah. Shiah, much like Fral'Kir, saw Dia'Sha as a tad annoying, and reckless at times. This, however, would change after the Cadre was sent on a mission to a planet infested with Tyranids, who hailed from Hive Fleet Kraken. On this assignment, they ran into an unlikely ally on the planet; the Ashimar Nova Guard. The two forces fought together, and combated the Tyranid threat. Though, the Cadre was forced to pull out of the system, as Imperium reinforcements were inbound, and the Tau would likely be seen as a threat. Throughout her career, Dia'Sha developed a bond with her troops. Now, having learned her lesson that war and death is no laughing matter, she developed a temperament, and began to lead her troops better than ever before. After this fact, she developed a strong bond with Shiah, who came to respect her as her fellow Commander. It was at this point that a new member would be added to the Cadre, who would essentially overrule both Commanders. An Ethereal, who went by the name Aun'Secah. Being an Ethereal, command was transferred solely to him. While Dia'Sha saw this simply as a stain upon her honor, as if she hadn't done enough, Shiah saw this as a replacement attempt. She openly refused orders given by the Ethereal. This earned her many punishments, as she was taught never to step out of line. Dia'Sha followed her teachings, and did as such, making sure never to question the wisdom of the Ethereals. It was not until their last assignment under the Empire, that things would change for the better. Their final assignment under the command the Tau Empire was to investigate a world near the farthest parts of the Eastern Fringes, where the Startide Nexus was leaking both Chaos forces, as well as being invaded by Orks and more. During this siege on the planet, the Cadre was sent in to defend it. This was evident suicide, as they were hopelessly outmatched. The battle lasted long, but when supplies and reinforcements never came, her forces began to be killed off in mass quantities. It was not until the Farsight Enclaves arrived, and with their overwhelming prowess and strength, the planet was reclaimed, but not for the Empire. After Dia'Sha had rescued Fral'Kir, Shiah, and several others of her Cadre, she found the corpse of Aun'Secah. Thinking that he owed her a debt, she took his Honor Blade, as a token of repayment, for nearly wiping out her unit. After this, her loyalty to the Ethereals was broken, and she, along with the remaining forces of her Cadre, requested they join the Farsight Enclaves. After the battle took place, Dia'Sha reclaimed command of her unit, and was instructed to share command with Shiah again. The two got along already, but it would only improve when the Cadre expanded with two more Fireblades, and two more Battlesuit Commanders joining them. This led to their unit gaining the nickname, the Six Blades Hunter Cadre. Personality Dia'Sha, during her youth, was very head-strong. She saw herself as confident enough to lead, and as a result of her boisterous attitude, she gained respect and favor from her troops and superiors. After her first major defeat, she learned humility, and realized how emotions have no place on the battlefield. This is what earned her the title of Or'es, meaning Powerful. Despite this, Dia'Sha maintains a calm resolve when in battle, making sure to instill a fighting spirit in her troops and fellow commanders. Equipment Dia'Sha is only ever seen with her specialized Pulse Rifle, usually with her Honor Blade on her back or in the other hand, with her Bonding Knife somewhere else on her person. Quotes By Dia'Sha : "Shiah and I know how to run things here. While I respect the actions of the Ethereals above us, I do not and will not understand why we are forced into a situation such as this. Where we must fight and suffer just to lead. But if it is for the Greater Good, so be it." :: — Shas'ui Dia'Sha on the imminent arrival of Aun'Secah. Category:Characters Category:Six Blades Hunter Cadre Category:Tau Category:Tau Forces Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Characters